One Hell Of A Week
by m-is-for-Molly-and-Mansfield
Summary: When the PM decides it's time for a bonding week in the Dales, how will James, M, Eve, Tanner and Q survive each others company 24/7? (This is my first James Bond FF, reviews would be lovely!)
1. Chapter 1- The Meeting

"Tanner! Where the hell are you?" The sound of M's voice filled her office as she shouted into her earpiece.

"At Q branch collecting the new laptops ma'am, like you asked." He replied, sounding a little confused.

"Did I? Oh, well hurry up, Mallory's coming down in 10 minutes for a meeting and he said he wants you and Q there too."

"Does he? You never told me!"

"That's because I've just found out." Snapped M.

"Ok, ok. Where's Eve?" Tanner asked cautiously, as not to irritate his boss further.

"She's called in sick, on today of all bloody days. Listen Tanner, just get your arse up here as soon as you can, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied before the line went dead.

M sighed to herself as she sat down behind her desk. Mallory had called just 15 minutes ago asking for a meeting with M and her chief staff, which consisted of M (obviously), Tanner, Moneypenny, Bond and Q. She told him Moneypenny was ill, which he wasn't too pleased at, but the rest will be present.

At that moment, there was a knock on M's office door. "Come in." She called, and in walked James Bond.

"Ah, 007," she said as she stood up. "thankyou for coming. Please sit." She motioned to the chairs positioned around her desk.

Bond smiled and they both sat down in silence. M looked at her watch- it had been 6 minutes since she was talking to Bill, which meant Mallory should be arriving any minute, as should the rest of her staff. She sighed, and started tidying her papers, ignoring Bond who was tapping his fingers against his leg.

As if on cue, there was another knock on the door. After being called in by M, in her doorway stood Bill Tanner, Q and Gareth Mallory.

"Hello Tanner, Q, Mallory. Lets get started, shall we?" She asked with a small smile.

Everyone took their seats, and looked expectantly at Mallory. "Ok, I'm going to cut straight to the chase here." He said, looking at the 4 of them in turn. "The PM has decided your in-department co-operation has not been up to scratch recently. He says it's showing in your progress reports and he's concerned. What's been happening?" Mallory looked at M, who looked back, her face expressionless.

"We have been acting as we usually are towards each other, Mallory, nothing's changed. Where did the PM get "in-department co-operation" from?" She asked.

"He's noticed you've been a lot- well, sterner with your staff. E.g shouting at Tanner earlier..."

"How the hell did you know about that?" She exclaimed.

"I thought you of all people would realise the radio waves are being hacked into more and more now, we did warn you!"

"When?" She retorted angrily. "I don't remember."

"Sorry to interrupt, Mallory, ma'am, but where is all this leading?" Piped up Q, who hadn't spoken a word since he came in.

"Well, the prime minister has decided that a "Department Bonding Week" would be a good idea for you all..." Mallory said slowly, waiting for everyone's reactions.

Q looked confused, as did Tanner, but M and Bond knew exactly what he was talking about, and they didn't look too pleased to say the least.

"WHAT?" M exploded, standing up. "A bloody BONDING WEEK? You have to be kidding me."

"What about all our work here? Who's going to do that whilst we're gone?" Asked Bond, looking more than pissed off.

"Hang on 007, who said we're actually going to do this?" M said, turning to face him. "As head of this department I think it's up to me to de IDE if we're going or not, and-"

"Actually M" Mallory interrupted, "you're going weather you like it or not. The PM has already made the necessary reservations."

"You can't make me Gareth." M said stubbornly, sitting back down again.

"I can. If you refuse to go, you'll be fired. Simple as." He replied.

M was stunned into silence. She'd never been threatened with being fired before, and she didn't like it. But I guess I have no choice, she thought to herself, before speaking out loud again.

"Ok Mallory, I'll go along with it. But I want to know who else is coming, where it is, what it is, when we're going and what I need to pack."

"Good. Well to answer your questions- there will be you, Miss Moneypenny, Bond, Tanner and Q. It is in North Yorkshire, you will be camping alone on the hills-"

"WE WILL BE WHAT?" She shouted. "Please tell me we'll have proper shelter and food and things!"

"Thanks for the interruption" he said sarcastically. " No, there will be 2 tents and basic cooking equipment. You'll have to gather food and water yourselves, which is kind of the whole point." He said, glaring at M.

"If I survive this there's going to be hell here when I get back..." She muttered. "Fine, go on."

"Thankyou. As I said you'll be camping alone on the hills from Monday to Monday, so you have exactly one week. You'll need to pack clothes and shoes and things, but that is it. No food, no extra shelter, just clothes. Your cases will be searched so we will know if you try smuggle anything you shouldn't."

"Bit extreme isn't it?" Joked Bond.

"No. The whole point of the trip is make you all work better as a team."

"Whatever. When are we going?"

"Tomorrow. I'll have a mini bus come go round each of your houses to pick you all up. Then it will be a 3 hour drive to The Yorkshire Dales, with stops along the way, of course."

"What about Eve?" Asked Tanner, "She doesn't know yet."

"That's sorted, I had my secretary phone her. Everything's sorted, all we need is you to be up at 3am ready for pick up tomorrow."

"Bloody hell, that early?" Exclaimed Q, "I don't get home while 11pm, and that's on a good day!"

"Which is why you can all go home when this meeting is over."

"But what about everything that needs doing? Reports that need filing, the forms that need filling in-"

"All that will be taken care of M, don't worry. Alright everyone, any questions?"

"What about sleeping arrangements?" Asked Bond, "is it M and Eve in one tent and me, Q and Tanner in another?"

"Trust you to ask that question 007, but that was the plan yes, unless anyone objects?"

No-one spoke.

"Ok, is that everything?"

"Yes I think so." Said M, as she stood up let everyone out. "See you all early tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes, and left M alone in her office. "This is going to be one hell of a week..." she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2- The Journey

**Thankyou for the reviews! They're much appreciated, honestly :) I was thinking about writing one where they all go to Disney Land in Florida but I'm not too sure... Your input would be helpful!**

**RebaForever15- I don't think I'll ever get used to Mallory as M, Dame Dench will always be my favourite!**

**liz1967- I know, I'm going to love writing this!**

**Fingirl- Yeah, thought it was about time I started a James B one!**

**I won't be updating this often, it's just I'm going home from my Holliday tomorrow (i'm in Florida at the minute) so were not doing much and I have a lot of time to type :D Anywho, here's chapter 2! (I'm a poet and I know it)**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

M's alarm clock went off, immediately stirring the woman in bed. "Huh?" She mumbled as she turned to face the noise. "2 am?" She turned and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to remember why she was up so early.

It suddenly hit her that today was the day they set off for their "Department Bonding Week" that the PM and Mallory had organised. She groaned and went into the bathroom for a wash to wake her up.

Meanwhile, Bond was just walking up the road to M's house with his bags, enjoying the silence while it lasted, as he knew M wouldn't stop moaning once she got in the mini bus. He would have stayed in bed, but he couldn't sleep and was bored so he decided to walk round to M's.

She had just finished getting dressed when she heard something downstairs. She knew it was probably Bond, but she grabbed her gun anyway.

As she reached the middle of the stairs, M heard his smooth voice- "You can put the gun down, it's only me." She smiled a little, which was then replaced by a grumpy face as she realised he'd -once again- broken into her house. She made her way into her living room and her slight frown turned into a full blown scowl when she realised he'd also helped himself to her best Scotch. Again.

"Bond! What the hell are you doing? You're meant to be at your place so the mini bus can pick you up!" She snapped. "And why my best Scotch? Why not the crappy bottle Mallory gave me last Christmas?"

"I said I'd call the driver if wasn't in." He replied, grinning. "And there's a reason it's called "Glenfiddich Best Scotch" you know."

"Oh whatever, it's too early to have a full blown argument. What time is it now anyway?" She said, rubbing her temples.

"Uh, 2:47"

"Ok, best get the bags into the hall" she said, "will you give me a hand?"

"Sure" said Bond, "how many is there?"

"Oh, just 4."

"4?" He exclaimed, "I only have 1 and a carrier bag!"

"Look are you going to help me or not?" She snapped.

"Fine, fine, keep your hair on."

Bond grabbed one of her bags that was on her kitchen table, and immediately dropped it on his foot.

"Bloody hell M! What do you have in this, bricks?" He hissed, nursing his foot.

"No actually, shoes. Most of them are wellies- much to my distaste."

Bond sighed and picked up her bag. After 5 minutes of struggling, cursing, snapping and sweating, 007 and M were stood outside her house, watching the mini bus pull up to the bottom of her steps. They could both see that the other three were already seated, or a better term, squashed, into the back row, and were trying their hardest to wave at their friends.

"Good morning M, James." Said Tony, their driver.

"I wouldn't go as far as saying "good" morning Tony..." She muttered as she climbed into the cab.

"Good morning." Bond smiled at their driver before he followed M into the side of the vehicle.

"Hello everyone." Grumbled M, "God it's bloody cramped in here isn't it? Ouch Bond, that's my foot! Q move your bag. Tanner? Tanner can you move your leg back a bit- OUCH BOND I SAID THAT'S MY FOOT. Bloody hell, I'm meant to make it 3 hours in THIS? Jesus."

"Huh? What did I miss?" Mumbled Eve as she turned sleepily towards M and James who were sat opposite her. "Oh. Hello you two." She said that, yawned, and fell asleep, leaning against Tanner. He put his arm around her and she started snoring gently.

"At least she doesn't need to suffer this conscious." Said M under her breath, "Lucky cow."

It was just as they were passing Rotherham on the M1 when M suddenly announced she needed the toilet.

"There isn't another service station for the next 20 miles, you're going to have to wait." Said Q, who was playing a game on his phone.

"But I need it now!" She whined. "Or I'm going to wet myself. Stop the caaaaaaar!"

"We can't stop, we're in the middle of the damn motorway!" Said Tony from the drivers seat.

"I. NEED. A. WEE." Shouted M, who past caring that she was probably going to lose all self respect on this journey.

"NO!" Tony shouted back.

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"M YOU SOUND LIKE A BLOODY CHILD. WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GODDAMN MOTORWAY AND WE CAN'T STOP. YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT." Snapped Bond.

"Huh." Sulked M as she crossed her arms and turned to face the window. "I'll just wet myself then." She muttered crossly under her breath, crossing her legs.

After that there was little squabbling for a while. M looked out the window, muttering to herself from time to time, Bond read the newspaper, Eve stayed asleep on Tanner's shoulder, who also fell fast asleep, and Q's eyes never left his phone.

They stopped at the next services for M's toilet break and to stretch their very cramped legs.

"Can we have a coffee?" Asked Tanner, "I don't think I'll survive the journey without it."

"No," Replied Tony, "my orders were to let you out for toilet stops and that's it."

At that moment M walked back from the toilet with a cappuccino in her hand. "Ah, that's better." She said, but then noticed the party were staring at her.

"What?" She said, "do I have something on my face?"

"No, you're not meant to have coffee!" Said Q.

"Said who?" Scowled M.

"The PM. My orders were to let you out for toilet stops and only toilet stops." Said Tony.

"We'll I've only got half left so I'll jut drink it quickly now-" She was cut off by Bond who tried to grab the cup out of her hand.

"No, you're not meant to have it so bin it!" He said firmly.

"Hey get off! Don't forget I'm your boss 007!" She snapped pulling her hand away from Bonds reach, and draining the cup quickly. "HA!" She said triumphantly, "I win!"

"That was so childish M it was almost funny." Said Bond, half smiling.

She stuck her tongue out at him which was something he's never seen her do. "It's amazing what a good coffee can do..." He muttered.

They all got back into the car, and in no time they were at their destination- The Yorkshire Dales!


	3. Chapter 3- Welcome to the Dales!

**Sorry this took so long everyone, I've been a little busy recently!**

**Thankyou to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited! It's nice to see people appreciating my writing :D**

**I can't reply to the reviews as my iPad is deciding to be difficult and keep crashing on me, so sorry about that!**

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

The group looked out of their windows at the beautiful scenery they had arrived in. Rolling hills as far as the eye could see, with a stream that appeared from the side of a large rock. It had rained overnight so there was much more water than usual.

Tony got out and opened the side door for the group to get out. Eve was the first to get out of the door, and landed in a giant mud puddle.

"Argh!' She shouted, "be careful, there's a-" "ARGH!" She was cut off by the sound of M shouting and the loud squelch of mud.

She span around to see her boss laid face first in the puddle, trying to get up.

"BOND? DID YOU PUSH ME?" She hollered, turning to face a grinning double oh agent.

"No!" He said in mock horror, "Why would I do anything like that?"

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She roared and started towards him.

"Not if you can't get me." He laughed and ran off over the hill.

The others stared at them until they disappeared from view, and Tanner broke the silence. "So, while M kills Bond, shall we get the tents up and cases out?"

"Seems a good idea." Said Eve, grabbing her bags and pulling them out of the mini bus. "But wait, what about their bags? Shall we get them?"

Q gave a mischievous grin, and said "Well, you know, we're not their slaves... And they're not here..."

"Q, where is this going?" Asked Tanner nervously.

"We leave them on the coach" he grins, looking at the other two. "How about it?"

Eve said it was a brilliant idea, "And we can phone Tony to bring them back after, on the emergency phone that Q's looking after!"

Tanner wasn't keen at all, and thought it was a death wish. "When she finds out she'll become a mass murderer, I'm telling you."

"Oh lighten up Bill!" Laughed Eve, slapping him on the back and going to get her bags from the mini bus.

Meanwhile M was taking a break from attempting to kill Bond, just over the hill from where Tony had parked the car. She was exhausted now and resting on a rock, nursing a foot she almost went over on. Her agent hadn't realised she had stopped until she shouted at him.

"Bond, you can stop now, I can't be arsed. My foot hurts and I'm knackered."

He turned around and studied her face, before realising she was being truthful and started walking back to her.

"You ok?" He said when he was close enough for her to hear him.

"Just injured my foot a bit, I'll go soon."

"Ok." Said Bond, unsure of what else to say.

"We're going to have to learn to get along better while we're here you know." M said, looking down, "or I'm going to literally kill you."

"That's the whole point of this damned trip." Replied 007, joining her on the rock. "To learn to get along better."

"And now I realise why we were sent here!" She gave a half hearted laugh, and got up. "Come on, lets get back to the others." She took a step forward and breathed in sharply.

"Want some help?" Asked Bond tentatively.

"No, I'm perfectly capable thank you." Snapped M and she hobbled off in front.

Once they both got back to where they arrived (M holding Bonds arm, despite her best intentions), they saw that the tents had been put up, and the mini bus gone.

Eve emerged from the smaller, red tent that belonged to her and M. "Hello again, nice to see you both alive." She grinned.

"Yes, yes, whatever. I didn't kill him but I did end up with a bloody throbbing ankle that hurts like hell, which isn't much consolation really. I see Tony's gone?"

"Oh dear, it'll heal soon I'm sure. Yes he said he had somewhere to be urgently, so he had to shoot off."

"Alright. I'm just going to change my clothes and have a proper look at my ankle, I'll be right back."

Before Eve could say anything about her bags, she'd disappeared inside the tent.

"I might go change too." Said Bond, turning to the blue tent that stood behind him, but Eve grabbed his arm.

"Wait." She said, just as M emerged from wanting to change her shoes.

"Eve? Where did you put my bags?" She asked.

"And why can't I go get changed?" Said Bond.

"Um, let's let Q explain shall we?" She replied and they went over to where Q was stood looking at the scenery.

"Q?" Called Eve, "M and Bond want to know where their bags are!"

He turned around, half smiling half nervous. "We'll, the thing is, you weren't here, when you know, we were getting unpacked, and well, um, we kinda left your stuff on the mini bus..."

M's face went from irritated, to annoyed to red when she realised what they'd done.

"And this," she hissed, looking at Q, "was YOUR idea?"

"Kinda, um, yeah, but it-" he didn't get to finish as M ran towards him and shoved him in the same puddle she'd fallen in. "YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" She screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Q sat up and wiped the mud from his glasses, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a very wet, very broken phone.

"That was our only chance of getting your stuff back, and contacting anyone else back home." He said before throwing the wrangled mess in M's direction, "so it's now your fault you only have what's on your back."

Q got up and announced he was going for a shower, before realising there wasn't one.

He turned around and said "Wait, there is no shower. Where am I meant to get cleaned?"

"The stream, idiot." Snapped M who was now in an extra foul mood.

"Ok, ok!" He said, "I'm going to put up some clothes so you can't all see me, yeah, in my birthday suit so to speak. See you later."

"Unfortunately." Said M when she thought he was too far away to hear.

"Evil-queen-of-numbers." Q fake coughed before quickening his pace down to the stream with his clothes.


	4. Chapter 4- I'm hungry!

That late afternoon everyone was sat around a fire Bond had made, trying to warm up their frozen bodies. They had all washed of some sorts, in the freezing stream. M was very pissed of to say the least, and she wasn't talking to anyone. Eve said she could wear some of her, lets say, larger clothes, but M couldn't fit into them. She did fit into her shoes though, so the old woman was sporting some pink wellies, much to Bonds delight. He couldn't stop grinning at her.

"Bond are you going to laugh at me all night?" Snapped M, glaring at her agent. He laughed.

"I'm sorry M but I'm really not used to seeing you in wellies, never mind pink ones!"

"Well get used to it. Thanks to these bumbling idiots, though I do pardon Eve in that statement, these are all I have. Thankyou, by the way Miss Moneypenney."

"No problem M." She said sheepishly. "It's the least I can do."

"Q, what time is it?" Asked Tanner, turning to the quiet figure sat on the ground. He glanced at his watch.

"8:30" he said, "And I don't know about you all, but I'm starving."

"I could do without but I wouldn't mind some." Admitted Bond, and Tanner murmured in agreement. They turned to look at M and Eve.

"What?" She said irritated, "just because we're women doesn't mean we can magic food from thin air you know."

"M's right. If you want food, you're going to have to find it yourselves." Eve said, looking round. "But it's getting dark, so I'd hurry up if I were you."

"I don't know where were going to look." Said Bond, looking round. "There's the woods beyond the stream and the stream itself, and that's about it."

"Did we get any sharp knives with the cutlery?" Asked Tanner.

"Yes, along with a small handgun, but it's a bit crap really." Answered Q.

"God, a handgun? We're bloody MI6, they could have given us something better!" Put in Bond, a little annoyed.

"All those guns in that room and they gave us a bloody handgun?" Said Tanner.

"I know, I was working on something before I came, a-"

"Look, are you going to chat all night or go get something to eat?" M snapped. "We're not getting any younger you know."

"Well if you want food so much, I vote you go get it." Bond snapped back.

M was startled for a few seconds, before her face turned darker. She stood up suddenly, grabbed a knife and the gun, and stalked off towards the rocks that lead over the stream.

"Fine" she shouted, "I'll do it my bloody self."

Nobody moved.

"Don't you think someone should go after her?" Said Eve slowly, "she is head of MI6 after all, as much as she annoys us..."

"No." Said Bond shortly. "She wanted food, she can go get it."

"But what if something happens to her?"

"Eve, she'll be fine, she's going into the woods, a matter of steps away." Said Tanner.

"I don't know..." She trailed off.

The 4 of them sat in silence until Eve couldn't take it any longer.

"Right, I'm going after her." She got up, grabbed another knife and started for the woods, before he felt Bond grab her arm and she turned around.

"Sit back down" he said, sighing, "I'll go."

He took the knife from her hand and grabbed another for good measure, before sprinting off towards the woods.

Meanwhile M was sat at the bottom of a large tree, nursing her ankle which had started to throb again. She had injured a rabbit and tried to run after it, but tripped on a tree root and went over on it again.

"I'm really getting old now..." She muttered to herself, "can't even catch my own tea, for gods sake."

She sighed and tried to get up, failing miserably. M collapsed on the floor, and sighed again.

"Hello?" She called, "anyone?"

No answer. She hadn't travelled that far in, so the others should be able to hear her from where she was, if she shouted loud enough.

"BOND?" She shouted, "GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW."

Still no answer.

M kept calling and shouting for about half an hour, until she was exhausted and even more pissed off than she was before she got into these dratted woods. She was thinking about attempting an SOS signal with her gun when she heard the bushed in front of her rustle.

"Hello?" She said cautiously, peering over towards the noise. They rustled again, and the reflection of the fast approaching moon caught a deep brown eye.

"Bond?" M asked, before realising Bond had blue eyes like her own.

"Eve! Tanner? Q! Anyone?" She shouted, before a low growl echoed off of the trees all around her.

Panicking, the old woman tried to stand again, but her ankle promptly gave way as soon as she stood.

"Grrrrrrr" came the growl again, and the creature revealed itself. One paw at a time, a silvery grey wolf slipped out of the bushes, making its way slowly towards M.

"BOOOOOOOOND!" M screamed, putting her hands over her face as it leapt towards her.

Crack. Whine. Thud.

M removed her hands to see a soaking wet Bond holding a knife, dripping with blood, and stood over the dead body of a wolf.

"007. What took you so long?" M asked with a faint smile.

"Oh I got into some deep water." He grinned, "a.k.a the stream that I fell in."

M couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh, I'm freezing! So, do you think you could stand?"

"Oh yes Bond, I just almost got killed by a wolf for the fun of it." She said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. Come on, I'll help you back."

Together they made it back to the campsite, Bond dragging the wolf in one hand and holding M in the other. Once they were in shouting distance, 007 called Tanner over to get the wolf and start preparing it for eating.

Before long, the smell of cooking meat was in the air, and everyone's stomachs could be heard rumbling.

"Mmm, tastes like lamb." Mumbled Q who ate his plate within 5 minutes. Bond nodded in agreement. The others, on the other hand, weren't so keen. M and Eve were picking all the bits of fat from their portion, and Tanner decided he was vegetarian.

Once they were done, the remains were buried to avoid wild animals finding their camping spot, and everyone settled down for the night.

M dropped off straight away, and started snoring loudly, much to Eve's annoyance. The men stayed up for a bit talking, but they too dropped off fairly quickly, all ready for their first full day alone on the hills, and what a day it'll be!


	5. Chapter 5- Oops!

**Thanks for the views and reviews everyone! I should hopefully be updating every Sunday/Monday now I'm back into routine x**

**Fingirl- thankyou, and I'm planning for them all to get on better haha :)**

**RebaForever15- nope, she should be getting better soon though xD**

**ElizabethAnneSoph- I'm so glad you're enjoying it :D thankyou!**

**Also, if there's any pairings (e,g Eve/Tanner) that you want to happen, I would be delighted to take suggestions! I'm thinking of some Eve/Tanner but i'm open to suggestions x**

* * *

M woke up with a jolt the following morning. Glancing at Eve's little watch, her sleepy face scowled. It was only 5:19am. She sighed and tried to get back to sleep, but it was useless. She laid there listening to her tent-mates soft breathing as her brain whirred with thoughts. What's going to happen today? Will Bond be as irritating as he was yesterday? What the bloody hell am I going to do about clothes?

With that last thought, she decided to get up and go to the stream to wash. If she's going to have to wear the same clothes she slept in AND wore yesterday, she wanted them to be clean!

M managed to get out of the tent without waking Eve, and found herself looking at Mr James Bond.

"M, I didn't think you would be up this early." He said softly as not to wake the others.

"I couldn't sleep, woke up about 15-20 minutes ago." She grumbled. "I'm going to the stream to wash myself and my clothes, seeing as I'm going to have to wear them for 7 days."

"I'll come with you" he replied, before being cut off by M.

"Note I said "to wash myself". I'd rather not have you seeing me naked thank you Bond. Or is that why you wanted to come?" She smiled a little.

"Well," he said returning the grin.

"I won't be long, if the others ask I'm down at the stream, and I don't wish to be disturbed. I'll collect some drinking water whilst I'm there."

"Ok." Said Bond.

As M turned her back and started walking, Bond called out "Can we start afresh?" M looked round.

"What?"

"I said can we start afresh? After all, I did save your life yesterday."

She thought for a minute."Ok, but you do anything else and were back to cat and dog. Got it?"

"Seems fair enough. See you in a bit."

Meanwhile Q and Tanner were just waking.

"Q? Bond?" Tanner mumbled, sitting up.

"Just me." Yawned Q, "Bonds already up by the looks of it."

"Bloody weirdo. It's only 7 now! How the hell does he do it?"

"God knows." Q got up and dressed, and emerged from the tent. Bond was sat carving some wood with a hunting knife.

"Morning." Q said, making Bond jump and cut his finger.

"Jesus!" He cursed, grabbing a top from the floor and wrapping it round his finger. "Morning."

"M and Eve up yet?"

"Yeah M is but not heard a peep from Eve."

"Ok. Listen, I had the weirdest dream last night that this giant phone was-"

"Q, no offence, but do I look like I give a shit?" Hissed Bond, trying to sort out his finger.

"Fine, grumpy arse, I'll go and get a wash instead." He huffed and stalked towards the stream.

But Bond forgot to warn him M was there, and Q went round the large rock and came face to face with a completely stark naked M, with a face like thunder.

"Q!" She screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

He was rooted to the spot, eyes wide. "S-s-um sorry, I'll just-um-" he stuttered before rushing off.

M's cheeks were bright pink as she finished washing and stormed back to the others.

"JAMES BOND" she hollered. Bond looked and jumped up, backing towards the tents.

"What..."

"YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHAT"

"Obviously I don't or I wouldn't have asked." He said irritated.

"Q saw me with no clothes on down at the stream, AFTER I told YOU that I didn't want to be disturbed."

"Oh for gods sake." Bond said, realising what had happened. He explained to M that he'd cut his finger and didn't take much notice of anything else.

She was silent for a few minutes before finally saying "Is it ok now?"

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"Good." And nothing else was exchanged between the two.

Q couldn't look at M for the rest of the day, and was relieved when Bond and Tanner asked him to go hunting with them at the stream whilst Eve and M prepared water and some fruits they'd found in the woods.

"What's going on with Q?" Asked Eve whilst she and M washed apples, blackberries and cherries.

"Well I went for a wash this morning and to wash my clothes, seeing as they're the only ones I have..." She gave a pointed look at Eve before carrying on, "... And I told Bond not to let anyone follow. But he cut his finger with the bloody hunting knife, and didn't hear Q say he was going for a wash... You can probably guess what happened next."

Eve laughed loudly.

"It's not funny!" M said indignantly, but Eve just grinned.

"Poor guy." She said, "he's so innocent."

"Certainly is a poor guy, seeing me with no clothes on."

"I'm pretty sure you're not that ugly!"

"Eve, I'm all scars, fat and wrinkles. Even I try not to look at myself that often."

"Oh M, don't talk like that! You've got a lovely figure!"

"I'm an overweight dwarf the size of a 10 year old."

"Yes you're a little, um, smaller than us, but you are older!"

"Oh thanks for that reminder." She said bitterly.

"But you are, there's no denying that!"

M sighed and out down the blackberries she was washing. "Sorry Eve, it's just the way he stopped and stared, like he was witnessing something horrific. Since David died no-ones seen me as me, just the boss or "the evil queen of numbers" as you all used to call me."

"Oh M." Said Eve sympathetically, and she reached over and hugged her boss. "You're not just a boss you know, you're a good friend! And I think to James, you've been like a mother figure to him. We all look up and look out for you, don't forget that!"

"Thanks Eve, that really does mean a lot." She smiled, a real, genuine smile.

"That's what I like to see."

"Don't mention this to anyone else, but I think of you all as family, wether it's obvious or not. You've all been there for me, even more since David passed, and you're all I have left. My children have disowned me, and Lily, my sister and the only family member I talk to, lives in Australia."

Eve was touched, and hugged M again. There was a crack behind them and Q, Bond and Tanner emerged carrying a rabbit, a deer and a few pigeons.

"Dinners here!" Said Bond, grinning. M and Eve smiled back, and they sat down to prepare tea.


	6. Chapter 6- Love

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed :) I've decided on a pairing, as you will read in this chapter! **

**Fingirl- I blushed while writing it xD**

**RebaForever15- haha :D**

* * *

That night was a very un eventful one. The group prepared and made their food, chatted for a while and went to bed, Q still never catching M's eye.

The following morning was very lazy, with everyone getting up after 9:30am. Bond, Tanner and Q went to wash, followed by Eve and M after. M had to wash her clothes again, so Eve discreetly went back to the men whilst they were being scrubbed.

Once everyone was cleaned, everyone sat on the logs next to the tents, trying to ignore the menacing grey clouds above them.

"So, what's the plan of action today?" Asked Bond looking round.

"Well, we're low on drinking water and we'll need to get something for tea-" replied Tanner before being interrupted by Eve.

"Oh please not game again, I'm getting sick of it! Can't we have fish or salad or something?"

"I agree." Said M rubbing her stomach, "Too much meat gives me a horrible stomach ache."

"We could go catch some fish today then? I think we could make a rod out of string, a long branch and a bit of metal?"

"Sounds alright. There'll be more downstream, about 5-10 minutes from here. Who's going?"

"I'd like to try actually." Said M. Everyone looked up, startled.

"Don't look so surprised! Me and David used to go fishing all the time!" They looked at her again. "Well, once or twice but we still went!"

"Well I suppose you could go-" said Bond hesitantly.

"By yourself?" Queried Tanner, looking worried.

"No, we'll all go and make a day of it. Yes of course alone, it's a quiet sport!"

"Are you sure? Last time you went somewhere alone someone saw a sight they really didn't want to-" Bond looked at Q who blushed, and Eve glared at the double oh agent.

"Oh shut up Bond. Let her go if she wants." Snapped Eve.

"-and the time before that you almost got mauled to death by a wolf, which I saved you from, might I add..."

"Fine. If you won't let me go alone then you come with me. I'll just end up throwing you in anyway." M huffed.

"And in the mood you're in you probably would wouldn't you... Fine, go by yourself, just be careful, please? Me and Q will make your rod and get some bait."

An hour later the sun had come out, and M was sat at the side of the river, watching the makeshift fishing rod for any signs of fish. So far she'd lost one, missed one completely and wasn't in the best of moods. She laid back against a rock, sipping a canteen of water.

The water was relatively calm today due to lack of rain, so it was very calming to just sit and watch the minute waterfalls and the cascading water go tumbling further downstream.

This brought back the nicest memories of David. Sitting lazily by river next to M's childhood home on their days off, going swimming in the deeper parts when they were younger, David throwing her in and her laughing until the cows came home...

M sighed. She missed him then more than she had ever missed him before. She tried blinking her tears back, but in the end she just let them flow.

Meanwhile Eve and Tanner were gathering edible foods in the woods, working together to pick the ones that wouldn't poison them. They picked and chose in silence until Eve noticed he had stopped, and she looked up to see him staring at her in wonder.

"What? Do I have dirt on my face?" She said, rubbing her nose where she thought the dirt was. Tanner smiled, licked his finger and rubbed the spot where she had smeared the mud. He stopped, gazed into her eyes, and quickly kissed her on the lips.

Eve was surprised, but she didn't resist...

When M had cried all the tears she had, she sat once again and stared at the fishing pole. In the distance she could hear Q shouting at something, the only part she could decipher was "oh for gods sake, you stupid thing!". She smiled a little before turning back to the fishing rod, to see it jumping about on its little stand.

She jumped and grabbed it, and started tugging and tugging. Whatever fish she had caught was a huge one! M became alarmed, however, when she heard small cracking sounds coming from the "rod".

"Oh damn and blast." She hissed, "don't you dare break on me!"

But before she knew it, a pair of arms were wrapped around hers, gently pulling the rod further and further back, before there was a loud splash, and a huge fish was flopping around on the ground.

M's mystery helper grabbed a large rock from the water and hit the fish over its head, until it lay still.

"Bond? How long have you been-"

"Since you got down here. Just wanted to make sure you were alright..."

They both went silent and M realised what he had seen. Tears threatened her eyes again at the embarrassment.

"Listen, Bond, I was just thinking about David and-"

"M, M, it's ok, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. I haven't said anything but today is- would be- his birthday... Also our first date was at the river, and- our last. I wanted to think, which is why I wanted to come alone." She gave a pointed look. "But thanks for saving me with that fish there, I'm not the best fisher as you can probably tell."

"It's alright, honestly. Believe it or not, it's the anniversary of my parents death on Friday."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

They were both silent again.

"I think we should get back to the others. That fish is big enough for us all, and with Eve and Tanners roots e,t,c they collected there should be enough for tomorrow too."

With Bond carrying the fish and M with the rod, they made their way back to the tents. Just before they got to the clearing, M turned around and looked at the river, before gently whispering "Happy birthday David", and ran to catch up with Bond.

There was a considerable change between Eve and Tanner that evening, and M noticed straight away. Well, it was hard not to when they kept grinning at each other.

When M and Eve settled down for the night, M switched on the torch and turned to look at Eve.

"One word, Miss Moneypenny. Tanner."

Eve looked sheepish. "It happened quite suddenly in the woods M, when we were collecting things to eat. He noticed I had dirt on my face, and one thing led to another and-"

"I don't want to know the details Eve, thank you, all I want to know is will it affect your work when we get back?"

"Well I don't actually know if we're together properly yet, but if we are it definately won't, I promise."

M smiled, "Alright. Congratulations."

"Thanks M." Eve smiled back. She then turned off the torch and fell straight asleep.

"Love..." Sighed M before she too fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7- Handy Man

**Thankyou for the views and reviews everyone! It's reached over 820 views which I'm quite happy about :D**

**This chapters quite short as I've had loads of homework, sorry c:**

**Fingirl- I made this chapter more Q centred for you, see if you can work out what he was cursing at in the last chapter xD**

* * *

They awoke that morning to howling winds, and rain lashing down onto their tents. There were a total of 4 leaks in Eve and M's tent (one was right next to M, so when she woke she thought she'd wet herself) and 7 in the men's, though Q promptly patched theirs up.

"Didn't know you could sew Q?" Said Tanner, amused as he watched the quartermasters face concentrating on the tiny needle.

"Oh yes," he said, "I've been sewing since I was 8."

"Any particular reason or...?" Smirked Bond. Q could hear the amusement in his voice and he turned to face him.

"I was taught at school and I was the best in my class, thank you very much. Amy and Joh- my parents- always relied on me to do the patching up after that."

Bond and Tanner didn't question who Amy and John were, but carried on the conversation.

"We're did you get the needle? I didn't see one when we unpacked." Said Tanner.

"Oh I made it, used some of the metal you crafted into a fishing rod for M yesterday. Actually, speaking of M, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Bond, grinning.

"It's nothing weird, stop smirking. You know it was my idea to leave her clothes in the van?"

"Yeah, mine too!" Muttered Bond.

"Well I feel really bad now, seeing her wear the same clothes each day, so..."

Q shoved his hand under his pillow and pulled out some neatly folded cloth. He unfolded it to reveal a long white dress, made from what looked like, men's vests.

"I made this." He concluded. "I know it's not brilliant but at least it's clean, and something else to wear apart from the same top and skirt."

Bond and Tanner were quite surprised as how neatly it was put together, and how decent it actually looked.

"Wow Q." Said Tanner, "that's really nice of you! I think M will be pleased."

"I hope so, I used 5 of my best vests!"

"I'm sure she'll love it." Muttered Bond, "but one my way wouldn't go amiss..."

"You'd like a dress would you?" Grinned Q.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know you want a dress!" He laughed.

"Oh shut up. Forget I ever said a word."

Meanwhile, in the girls' tent, M and Eve were laid in silence, all topics of conversation exhausted. They chatted about everything from Bond, Tanner and Q, to work to home to favourite foods to why they prefer England to America (Eve said she preferred america but M insisted the tea was better) to the weather. The rain had dried up to a slight drizzle and they decided to brave the outside.

The men had the same idea and were shaking the rain from the waterproof blankets they'd laid over the supplies when Eve and M emerged.

"Morning." M muttered, squeezing her skirt so the water dripped out.

"Morning!" Q called in response, "good night?"

"Yes apart from waking up with a sodden arse."

"Could do with a change of clothes could you?" Q asked, smiling.

"Oh no Q I simply love walking around in sodden clothes." She said sarcastically. "Yes I do, but you left them on the coach if I remember rightly."

"Yeah..." He said sheepishly, "I really am sorry about that. But listen, if you wait here I've got something for you."

Q went to get M's dress and left M puzzled.

"What was he on about. What has he got for me?" She said confused.

"You'll like it, don't worry." Tanner smiled.

"Yeah, it looks as if he worked quite hard on it." Seconded Bond.

"Do you know anything about this?" M turned to Eve.

"Not at all..."

With that Q appeared, holding his bundle of cloth.

"Here," he said, handing it to M, "think of it as a, "I'm sorry" present."

They watched M's face as she unfolded the cloth and found the dress.

"Oh Q, thankyou!" She said, holding it up. "What's it made from?"

"My clean vests and a shirt or two. It's not my best work but it'll have to do," He said modestly.

"I'm really grateful." She smiled, gave him a quick hug and went to try it on.

When she emerged again from the tent, she had it on and it fit perfectly.

"Thankyou again Q, and I think you're forgiven." She grinned, and Q grinned back.

They ate the leftovers from the day before for dinner and tea, with some fresh herbs (collected by Eve and Tanner from the forest, which took them longer than usual). All the wood was soaked so they had to eat it all cold.

M was in the best mood the group had seen her in since they got there, and they made the most of it before they went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8- Animal Ahoy!

**Update! Sorry I'm like 3 weeks late, I have been so busy, as well as going on holiday... **

**Thakyou for the reviews, my iPad keeps glitching so I can't reply personally, sorry!**

**But I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit longer (1,776 words, my longest yet!) and contains a bit of cuteness, which is my sorry present for not updating xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eve awoke with a jolt the next morning. Checking her watch, she groaned. It was only 3:00am. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she tried to think of why she was woken up. M was sound asleep, snoring loudly (as usual) beside her and there was no sound coming from the men's tent.

Eve scratched her arm and suddenly remembered- she'd dreamt Bill had taken her out on a date, but turned into M half way through a long kiss, Bill's traveling hands becoming M's. Eve had screamed then woken up.

She decided to go back to sleep, but as she turned onto her side, she came face to face with a large, hairy, 8 legged creature.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD HELP HELP HELP" She screamed as loud as she could, and ran out into the clearing where they had sat the previous night. "EW EW EW EW EW EW"

"What in the blazes?..." Muttered M emerging from their tent, wearing the dress Q made for her. "Eve what the hell was that for?"

"There was a bloody huge spider right next to my face!" She squirmed, shuddering at the thought.

"What on earth is going on?" Asked Tanner, followed closely by Q and Bond, Bond holding the handgun.

"Are you ok?" He asked Eve.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a huge spider right next to my face when I went back to sleep." She said, calming down a little.

"Well, at least it's not raining" said Q, looking up at the sky.

"Ouch!' Exclaimed Tanner, feeling his head.

"No Q it isn't raining." Said Bond amusedly, "it's hailing."

"Well if it's alright with you I'm going back to bed." M said, picking hailstones from her hair as she went back to her tent.

"I don't think I can!" Said Eve, sitting on a log that lay next to her.

"Me neither." Said Q, Bond and Tanner nodding in agreement.

That next hour mainly consisted of chatting to one another, trying to ignore M's loud snoring in the tent next to them, and huddling under the umbrella Tanner had brung. Their boss stayed in bed until 11 ("the lazy cow" in Bonds own words) and then joined them when she woke up.

They all sat around twiddling their thumbs, before Bonds head turned sharply towards the stream.

"Bond?" Asked Q, looking over to where the double oh agent was staring, "what is it?"

"I thought-" he muttered, before turning back. "Sorry, I thought I heard something splashing..."

"I didn't hear anything..." Said M, "and my hearings like a bat!"

"You wish." Muttered Eve with a smile. M ignored her.

"Go have a look, we've got nothing better to do." Said Tanner, looking over at Bond.

"S'pose." He said, "who else is coming?"

"I will if you like?" Said Q.

"Me and Q it is then. See you three later." Bond said before setting off down to the stream, Q following behind.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Said Eve.

"Um, well we're low on food and water..." Muttered Tanner, his head in the supplies box, "and the knives and forks could do with a clean?"

"Um... Well how about you and Eve go collect food. I'd better not, especially after my last disastrous attempt (at this point she winked, and they both blushed) and I can go wash the cutlery and get some more water?" M said, and the other two nodded in agreement, grinning.

With that, Eve and Tanner rushed off to the woods, and M sat beside the river with the cutlery, her new dress flaring out beside her. It didn't take long before she was finished, so the old woman sat against a rock and watched the stream bubble by for a while.

That is, until she heard snuffling behind her.

Standing up sharply, she looked over to where the noise had come from, to see the grass shaking, getting nearer and nearer.

"Bond?!" She shouted, getting a little panicky. Last time this had happened, it was a wolf that had almost got her, if it wasn't for Bond.

But this time, there was no sign of him. As the rustling got nearer and nearer, M backed further and further away. All of a sudden, "WOOF!"

"ARGH!" Shouted M in surprise, and fell in the stream backwards. Spluttering, she stood up to see a dog, a spaniel puppy, grinning at her.

"You stupid thing, you scared the hell out of me!" She scolded, but smiled slightly when it came and rubbed its head on her ankle.

"Where did you come from eh?" She asked it, stroking its head. It smiled up at her and barked again.

M then realised it was this little dog Bond had heard earlier, and gone in search of. M laughed at the thought of Bond and Q sat in wait of nothing.

"Let's take you back to the tents shall we? You're obviously lost!"

The dog let M pick it up, and take it back to the tents. Eve and Tanner weren't back yet (surprise surprise) so M put it down while she got it some leftovers. She hoped it liked fish, as that's all they had. She also grabbed the lid for a pan and put some water in it, then laid them both down next to the supplied box. The dog tucked in, eating heartily, and M couldn't help but smile.

There was a crack of twigs behind her, and she turned to see Bond and Q coming along the side of the tents.

"We didn't find any-" Q stopped when he saw the dog, and nudged Bond.

"M..." He said slowly, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. While I was watching the cutlery, it came up behind me. Scared me so much I fell in the stream, as you can probably tell." She said, picking at her sopping clothes.

"Aw, he's cute!' Said Q, sitting beside it. "Hello!"

"I think it's a girl..." Said M, "that's what it seemed like when I picked it up."

"It let you pick it up?" Said Bond coming nearer. "Must be someone's pet."

"Oh yes definately. She's really friendly."

"Hey were back!" The trio turned to to see Eve and Tanner coming back, Tanner carrying a medium deer, and Eve carrying various greeneries. They both looked a little flustered.

"Just managed to get this- ARGH WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Tanner, dropping the deer and stepping back.

"It's only a dog Bill!" Laughed Eve, "look, it's coming to say hello!"

The dog finished her meal and made her way to the couple, panting happily. Eve reached down to stroke it, but Tanner stayed a good distance away.

"What up Bill? Afraid of a little spaniel?" Mocked Bond, making barking noises at him.

"Yes actually, well no, well, dogs in general. When I was younger I almost got bitten by one, and I've never liked them since."

"Aw it's ok, come on, she's friendly!" Said Eve, rubbing the dogs tummy.

Tanner slowly made its way to the dog, and very cautiously, knelt down and stroked it gingerly on the head.

"Good doggy..." He said shakily.

"There you go. She's harmless!" Said M smiling.

"Does she have a name?" Said Q.

"I'll have a look on her collar." Said Eve.

"Hello, I'm Jess and I belong to Molly and Charlie. If found, call 01856 832 075."

"So she's called Jess?" Said M, looking down at the dog. "Jess, come!"

The dogs ears picked up at the sound of its name, and came trotting over to M, recognising the command.

"Good girl!"

"We can't call her owners, the phone doesn't work... If they're walking like people usually are, they'll stumble upon us soon enough I suppose." Said Q. "Meanwhile, we'd better look after her."

Eve gathered some clothes she'd already worn and didn't Ming getting muddy, and placed them by the entrance to the girls tent. Seeing as there were already 3 men in the other tent, and M found her, the girls had her in their tent. Plus, she was a girl herself.

They left her water "bowl" next to the supplies box and cleared an area for food. She seemed to know only to go to the toilet away from the tents, which was good.

That night, when the deer was cooked, they all sat around the fire, Jess on M's feet, eating their tea. Jess seemed to like M the most, and M loved the little dog. She'd had one before David died, but it got run over when it broke away from the leash.

"Oh I'm tired." Yawned Eve. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Me too." Said M, smiling down at the dog on her feet. "Night everyone. Jess!" The dog stood up and looked at M, "come!"

The dog followed Eve and M into their tent, and curled up in the clothes Eve had laid down for her. By the time M was drifting off, Jess had curled up nest to her, and she had her arm around her.

"M really seem to like that dog." Said Q, getting his pajamas on in the tent.

"Yeah, I don't I've seen her so happy!" Agreed Tanner.

"Wasn't her daughter called Jess?" Asked Bond.

"Yeah. She only mentioned her once, but when M says something personal like that, you remember it." Said Tanner.

"Is she still on the scene? I know I'm just being nosey now but she really seems to have a connection with that dog! I've never seen her like that with anything before..."

"Jess was an agent like yourself when M was stationed in Hong Kong. She was killed in a car chase." Said Tanner, going quiet.

"Oh. Poor M." Said Q rather awkwardly.

The trio descended into an awkward silence, which soon led to sleep, even though they weren't exactly tired.


	9. Chapter 9- Good girl

**Thanks for your reviews on my last chapter, much appreciated :) **

**Slightest hint of another pairing/s here, do tell me if you have a request for a pairing! (Bill/Eve is the only one at the minute)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

M awoke the next morning to Jess licking her face, panting happily. The old woman smiled, and checked Eve's watch- 8am.

"Are you wanting to go for a walk?" She asked the dog in a whisper, as not to wake the woman sleeping next to her. Jess grinned and nudged her hand.

"I'll take that as a yes then." She smiled. M got dressed quietly and took Jess outside to find something to use as a lead. She ended up using the leftover string from her fishing rod earlier that week, and wrapped it to make it stronger.

Once Jess was attached, they set off over the fields. It was a pleasant morning. The sun shined warmly on M's back, and made Jess' coat glow softly. The birds chirped and the stream behind them bubbled gently. As they went a little further, Jess suddenly broke out into a run, and pulled M into a jog.

"Jess!" She shouted in surprise, stumbling over her own two feet. "Bad dog!"

But Jess took no notice and ran on, making M run beside her. For a little while, it was liberating. Running through the lush fields, the sun on her back and the wind through her hair. She smiled.

Back at the camp, the others were just stirring. Eve was the first to wake, and found herself alone in the tent.

"M?" She mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "M!"

After she got no answer, she began to worry a little, so the woman (still in her pajamas) went to the boys tent, and without asking if she could come in, she opened the tent flap.

Bond was on the left, sound asleep (well, as sound as a trained spy could sleep) and Q was in the middle, slightly closer to Bond than he needed to be, and snoring. Tanner, however, was just sitting up.

"Morning gorgeous." Eve smiled, and Tanner jumped. He hadn't seen her.

"Jesus Eve!" He said, "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, sorry. Listen, do you know where M is?"

"No! How am I meant to know?!"

"Just asking, calm down!" Muttered Eve. "Listen, I woke and she'd gone, any ideas where she'd be?"

"Where's Jess?" He asked.

"Not in the tent." She answered.

"Then she's probably taken her for a walk, don't worry." He smiled. "Right, do you want to set up the fire for breakfast while I get dressed?"

"Alright." She smiled, and left her boyfriend to get dressed.

Meanwhile, M and Jess were having a rest. Or being forced to rest as M had gone over on her bad ankle again, and was sat against a drystone wall. But this time, she couldn't move at all.

"Oh Jess, what am I going to do?" She said, stroking the dogs head gently. "I'm getting too old for everything now."

M tried to get up again, but fell almost immediately, nearly landing on the dog.

Her and Jess had been sat there for about half an hour, when Jess suddenly ran forward, yanking her lead out of M's tiny hand. She barked at her, then ran off.

"Jess? Jess! Don't leave me!" She shouted. "JESS COME!"

Nothing.

M was completely alone, in the middle of the countryside.

"Oh hell." She muttered.

***  
It was past midday and Eve was worried. M had been gone over 3 hours at least, probably more as she'd gone before young woman woke up. Walking a dog never takes that long, and she wasn't fit enough to do loads of walking with her ankle.

"Fancy a walk anyone?" Said Eve brightly, standing up. She'd go look for M, it would settle her mind, now they've finished their dinner.

"Not really" said Tanner yawning, "I'm going to have a nap."

"Q?" She said, looking over towards the quartermaster.

"Oh, no, sorry Eve, I'm working on something." He muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Bond?" She sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah alright." He said.

Eve was surprised, but didn't say anything. "Come on then."

They set off over the fields. If she'd have gone anywhere, it'd have been through the fields.

They set off in silence, Eve constantly scanning the horizon for any signs of M.

"I'm a bit worried too, if I'm honest." He said quietly.

"What?" Said Eve, stopping to face him.

"She's been gone ages, and with that ankle of hers-" He trailed off.

"I know, she shouldn't be doing too much on it. But she seems to really like that dog." Eve said with a sigh.

"Her daughter was called Jess." Bond said quietly. "Killed in a car chase in Hong Kong."

"Dear God..." Breathed Eve. "She mentioned she had a daughter, but I never knew that..."

"She mentioned it to Tanner once, but he remembered."

"Wow."

They started walking again, not saying a word. That is, until Eve remembered something.

"She had a dog." She said abruptly.

"And?" Said Bond.

"It got run over. By a car. It broke away from the leash."

"A car? Oh dear..."

They both realised the connection, and carried on walking.

"Woof!" Came the bark of a dog.

"Was that a dog?" Questioned Eve, searching the horizon, until she spotted a puppy running towards them.

"Yes, a spaniel puppy... JESS?" Shouted Bond, and the dog barked in reply. The two ran towards it, and it jumped on them.

"Where's M, Jess, where is she?" Said Bond, stroking her head them looking around. She barked again, turned round and ran off the way she came. Eve and Bond followed her.

M was trying to keep in the angry, frustrated tears trying to escape when she heard a dogs bark. Jess' bark.

"Jess?" She half shouted, half croaked. She hadn't had a drink or a bite to eat all morning and her throat was drying up fast.

"M? Where are you?" Came Bonds voice back.

"Are you ok?" Shouted a woman's voice. Eve's.

"I'm on the floor next to the wall, right by the gate!" She croaked back. M tried to stand, but was overcome by dizziness and she collapsed on her ankle. That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.

The old woman awoke to complete silence, apart from the sound of panting right next to her ear. She opened her eyes and saw she was in her and Eve's tent, with Jess by her right arm. The memories of earlier came flooding back.

"Good girl." She whispered, stroking her gently.

Jess stood and poked her head out of the tent. She barked gently, and Bond appeared in the doorway.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"I think so. I could do with a drink though." She smiled, and Bond brought a flask of water to her lips, which she drank gratefully.

"Thankyou." She said gratefully. "How did you get me back?"

"I carried you." He said simply.

"YOU could carry ME?" She said in surprise.

"You underestimate me." Bond grinned.

M smiled, before asking, "what time is it?"

"9:38pm" said the double oh agent, "bedtime."

"Ok. Night, 007. And thankyou."

"You're welcome, M." He smiled, then left.

"How is she?" Said Eve immediately as he sat down.

"Seems ok, just thirsty." He said, the relief showing in his voice. "Should be ok by tomorrow, but her ankle will need a lot of rest."

"Oh thank God." Said Eve, "she gave me such a scare."

"Us all."

"Nice to know I'm loved!" Came her hoarse voice from the girls tent, and they all laughed.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm knackered. I'm off to bed." Said Bond, heading towards the men's tent.

The others followed, Eve slipping in the girls tent. "M?"

"Mm?" She said, slowly turning to face her.

"I know about Jess. And your dog."

She was quiet, before saying, "Tanner?"

"Not to tell tales, but yes."

"I thought that would come out at some point. I'm not too bothered Eve, I was going to tell you all anyway. This Jess, she's just just like my daughter, quirky and bubbly... Or, just like she was, and I just-" she broke off into silence.

"Night M." Said Eve softly.

"Goodnight." She replied, before turning the other way.

M sobbed quietly, stroking Jess's soft oak fur. The same colour her Jess' hair was.

Eve sat up and rubbed her arm gently. M sat and cried into her shoulder, Jess with her head on the old woman's leg, for hours.


End file.
